


baby Jay

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Older Jensen, sfw, younger Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 2





	baby Jay

-


End file.
